The Exiled Demigod
by PegasusHydra
Summary: Alabaster Torrington has waited long for his revenge on the son of Poseidon. He has trained hard and thinks he's ready to take the son of Poseidon on. He only has eyes for revenge. Who will win: Alabaster or the son of Poseidon?
1. Chapter 1

"Claymore, I need you to take me to that camp," Alabaster pestered.

Claymore let out a huge sigh. "For the millionth time, why?"

Alabaster scowled. "For the millionth time, I think I'm ready to get revenge on that son of Poseidon!"

Claymore blinked as he took this all in. He had heard Alabaster talk about the son of Poseidon resentfully. He never said his name, but he said that it was because of _him_ that he got exiled from the camp. But apparently, Alabaster didn't care.

And also, Claymore saw Alabaster practicing his magic and his swordfighting over the past few months. He had never known why, but he never asked. Why? Claymore was a Mistform so Alabaster could "get rid" of him. It _had_ happened many times. Whenever Alabaster got mad or annoyed, he would suck Claymore right into his Mistform card. And the feeling was least to say, not pleasant.

"Alabaster, I told you many times," Claymore tried to reason. "Isn't Kronos one of the bad ones in Greek mythology? You were fighting on _his_ side so maybe that wasn't—"

Alabaster cut him off. "Well, it seemed like the right choice for me!" he said.

He took out a blank white card and tapped Claymore's shoulder with it. Claymore got sucked into the card as green mist. Alabaster stuffed Claymore's card into his pocket.

"If he won't take me there, then I will," he growled and headed out the door.

* * *

Alabaster hopped in a taxi and told the driver the address to the camp. He sat back nervously afraid that monsters would attack. Sure, he heard that the Doors of Death were closed, but the monsters were still annoying.

"Are you sure you want to get out of here? There's nothing here," the driver said.

"Yes I do," Alabaster said coldly and handed the driver some cash. "And also, there _is_ something here. There's a strawberry farm." He pointed at the sign that said _Delphi's Strawberry Service_. He didn't know why he said that. He was just compelled.

The taxi drove away and Alabaster took in the surroundings. There were several cabins, a strawberry farm, a stable for pegasi, a campfire, and more stuff. Nothing much had changed since the last time he had been here except for the fact that there were more cabins. He tried to go inside but the barrier wouldn't let him. _I thought that only mortals were blocked out!_ He thought. He tried again and the barrier was visible for just a moment sending blue shock waves around it.

"Oh right, I'm exiled from this silly camp," Alabaster muttered.

He walked away trying to think of a spell or a way so that he could get inside the camp.

* * *

**So I got kind of impatient for Hydra to write her chapter for the Quest of Five (or six)? (sorry Hydra, but you're taking way too much time and using "I'm not a good writer" isn't a good excuse). So the Quest of Five (or Six)? should be updated soon I hope. **

**I was always wondering what would happen if Alabaster actually went to camp to see Percy or fight him whatever. So I just made my own fanfic about it. I'll try to update whenever I have time! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy had just come to camp. He left his bag in his cabin, Cabin Three. He was the only one there. Yes, it was great being able to choose whatever activities you want but it was kind of lonely. Of course there was Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother, but he was at the forge underwater. And for his friends at camp, well, he had many. But he wanted to see Annabeth the most. Sadly, she wasn't here yet. He thought about sending an Iris-message but decided against it. It was only 4:55 and they promised to meet at Thalia's pine at 5.

"Oh right. Thalia's tree," Percy muttered silently cursing himself.

He quickly ran up the path and up the hill panting until he reached their meeting spot. He looked around but didn't see Annabeth. He was pretty sure that it wasn't five yet and if she was here, she would be waiting here. He turned around backed up. Well, he _had_ to back up. He had a knife at his throat.

"A-Annabeth?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled and sheathed her dagger. "You're late."

"No I'm not," Percy said dumbly.

Annabeth made a tutting noise. "It's 5:01 Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Why are you so exact on time?"

"Think about it like this: The first person to line up at this store gets a hundred dollars. The store opens at 9:50. Would you rather go there at 9:50 and be the first person in line or arrive there at 9:51 and be the second person in line?"

"Won't you still get money for being the second person in line?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The point is to be on time."

"Right," Percy muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "So, for not being on time, you're going to carry my bag."

Annabeth dumped her bag full of clothes, books, and whatnot into Percy's arms.

"Really?" Percy asked giving her a tired look.

"Then here's something for doing the job," Annabeth said. She kissed his cheek. "Now hurry up!"

So Percy had to carry Annabeth's bag all the way to Cabin Six.

"Hopefully that'll teach you to be on time," Annabeth said as Percy dumped her things next to her bunk.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll try to be on time next time," Percy panted.

"Good!" Annabeth said and gave Percy another kiss.

They passed by the Hecate cabin where all the Hecate kids were crowding each other and talking in hushed voices.

"What do you think is going on?" Percy whispered.

"I don't know," Annabeth muttered. "But I plan on finding out."

Annabeth took out her magic Yankee baseball cap which was working perfectly fine now. She raised her arms and grinned. _Good, I'm invisible again,_ she thought. _It feels good now that it's working again._ She went into the group of kids and heard their conversation.

"Alabaster is here!" a girl said.

"But are you sure Lou Ellen saw Alabaster? We didn't see him since the Titan war!" another hissed.

"Lou is talking to him right outside the borders. Apparently he can't come in," a boy said.

"Why not?" asked another girl.

"Lou Ellen said that Alabaster was exiled from camp."

That was enough information for Annabeth. She slipped out and joined Percy who was hiding behind the Hecate cabin. She grabbed his arm and dragged him past the Hecate kids. Luckily, they were too engrossed in their conversation.

"Geez Annabeth! Don't do that!" Percy said.

Annabeth took off her cap. "Sorry," she said.

"So did you find out anything?"

Annabeth nodded. "There's this boy named Alabaster outside the borders of camp. He's a demigod but he's exiled from camp and can't come in."

"What?" Percy said crossing his arms. "So what do we do?"

"Well, I don't know why he was exiled but it was probably for a good reason," Annabeth reasoned.

"That doesn't mean we can leave him out," Percy said.

"Well," Annabeth hesitated. "I remember him, but not very well."

Percy nodded gesturing her to go on.

"I'm pretty sure that's Alabaster Torrington. I don't know any other Alabaster. He's a son of Hecate, but the time that he was claimed, we didn't have a cabin for Hecate so he stayed in the Hermes cabin. But then after a month or two, he disappeared. None of us knew how or why. Oh, and this happened like several years ago before you were here," Annabeth said.

"Oh… So what do we do? Tell Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Maybe…" Annabeth said. Then something hit her. "Wait, didn't Hecate fight on Kronos's side on the Titan war?"

"Well, yeah."

"So maybe the children of Hecate felt like they needed to back their parent. And one of the Hecate kids said that they didn't see him since the Titan war, so that means—" Annabeth paused letting Percy take a guess at the truth. Or the truth that she thought was the truth.

"Um… They saw him fighting in the Titan war?" Percy said.

"No," Annabeth said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "What I think is that he fought on Kronos's side during the war."

Percy stayed silent, probably letting that sink in. "We need to tell Chiron."

Annabeth nodded and they ran off to the Big House.


	3. Chapter 3

Alabaster was stumped. He didn't know what to do. Lou Ellen, his half-sister, saw him as she was waiting for one of her friends. Luckily or unluckily, they weren't here yet so she came over and talked to him.

It was the worst talk of his life.

For one, he had to lie to his own half-sister that he barely knew (he saw her during the war but it was too long ago for him to know what side she was on) and he was pretty sure his lying was obvious.

"Yeah well…" Lou thought of something to say. "Just know that I'll be here for you."

With that, she left. Alabaster sighed and leaned back. There were many demigods coming to camp since it was the summer, and he had to hide from all of them. He didn't know any spells to get rid of the stupid barrier. He threw a rock at it in frustration which passed through the barrier just fine.

Alabaster clenched his hands. He didn't know any spell unless…

He put his hand on the barrier. He couldn't pass through but he kept his hand there. "_Incantare: Semita pro Unus,_" he whispered. Path for One. He wasn't sure if it would work here, but the spell made the user go anywhere they pleased, at least for a while. So yes, he could be in the air for a while, but he would be tumbling to his death after the spell wore off.

Apparently the spell worked because Alabaster stumbled through the barrier and ran into a giant pine tree.

"Stupid pine tree," he muttered rubbing his head.

. "Um, you didn't just call Thalia's pine stupid did you?" someone asked from behind him.

He pressed his back against the pine tree. "Who are you?" he asked avoiding the question.

The girl that asked the question crossed her arms. She had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and stormy gray eyes. She typically looked like a stereotypical Californian girl besides the eyes.

"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" she asked. Alabaster opened his mouth to speak, but the girl cut him off. "Let me guess, you're Alabaster Torrington?"

"H-How did you know?" he said unable the keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Oh, I doubt you even remember me, but I remember you faintly," she said.

Alabaster scowled. "You're a daughter of Athena I'm guessing."

"Yes I am," the girl said. "I thought you couldn't come through the barrier?"

"I can't," he said and he was technically telling the truth.

"Then how did you come in? A spell?" she guessed.

He wanted to lie right there but her eyes made him answer truthfully. He nodded slowly.

"You're going to see Chiron," she said dragging him away.

"Wait… That centaur?" Alabaster asked. He faintly remembered Chiron from his month or two at camp and the camp director—Mr D. Or Dionysus.

"Yes, the immortal trainer of heroes."

She dragged him all the way to the Big House, Alabaster recalled, where a guy was talking to a familiar man in a wheelchair.

"Chiron! But Lou Ellen _saw_ him!" a guy with messy black hair said.

"Calm down Percy," the familiar guy in the wheelchair said. "We have a visitor."

Percy turned around and saw them. "Oh Annabeth. You found him?"

Annabeth nodded. "He called Thalia's pine stupid."

Percy laughed. "So… you're Alabaster?"

"Yeah. Now can you tell me who you are?" he said coldly.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said. She gestured over to the familiar guy in the wheelchair. "Since you were here before, you should know that that's Chiron."

Alabaster frowned. He thought Chiron was a centaur. Then he remembered that he had a wheelchair to get inside in to disguise himself as a mortal. _Idiot_, he chided.

"Go on," he said.

"And that's Perseus Jackson, but he likes to be called Percy instead. No one usually calls him by his full name. He's a son of Poseidon," she finished.

Alabaster backed up. It couldn't be. The one that he wanted revenge on was right in front of him.

"You," he said his voice trembling with anger.

He might get killed if he tried to attack Percy, but he would die after he got his revenge. He didn't have time to think over his actions. _For revenge,_ he thought and unsheathed his Imperial gold sword. Before anyone could stop him, he quickly lunged.

* * *

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'll try to make the next chapter better. **

**Also, if Hydra starts updating the Quest of Five (or Six?) again, updates for here might be slower because I want to finish our other story first. But from seeing the way Hydra is busy, she might not update for a while (though I really want her to update). **

**Anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa!" Percy said.

He quickly ducked under Alabaster's sword and came up unharmed. He brought out Riptide and Alabaster laughed coldly.

"Really? What's a pen going to do?" he taunted but he sounded uneasy.

"This," Percy answered.

He uncapped Riptide until it turned into a gleaming Celestial bronze sword.

"Alabaster, what are you doing?" Chiron asked.

He was already out of his wheelchair in his centaur form.

"What the heck are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

She tried to attack with her dagger but Alabaster parried it away.

"Stay out of this, daughter of Athena," Alabaster said. "This is between me and him."

"What?" Percy asked. He couldn't help himself but ask that question that didn't seem appropriate at the time.

"Did you ever wonder what happened to the demigods that fought on the Titans' side on the Titan War?" he asked keeping his sword leveled.

"Well… Some joined the camp," Percy said.

"I'm one of the demigods that fought on the Titans' side. And I was exiled, not that I cared," he shrugged. "But ever since you killed Kronos and gave the minor gods the 'respect' they deserved, I wanted to get revenge. On you."

"Whoa, whoa. Stop it," Annabeth said. "Why would you want revenge on Percy for giving the minor gods respect? And besides, he didn't _kill_ Kronos. He _fought_ him."

Annabeth looked at Chiron who was listening to this quietly.

"Annabeth, maybe this is a personal matter," Chiron said but he didn't sound like he believed it.

"If it's _that_ personal, why don't they settle it somewhere else?" Annabeth protested. "There's campers here!"

"Fine," Alabaster snapped. "We'll go somewhere else."

"I didn't agree to anything! I don't even know why this is happening!" Percy said.

Alabaster gave him an evil look. "It's not about what _you_ do. It's about what _I _do."

Campers started to stare and come around the whole weird situation. _Weird situation is a mild way of putting it,_ Percy thought.

"Alabaster, what are you doing?" Lou said noticing his sword.

"None of your business!" Alabaster snapped. He snapped his fingers and a gust of wind seemed to fly out.

_He's manipulating the Mist_, Percy recalled from the time that Thalia had done it.

But to put the mist over the demigods, that was even harder, or that's what he thought. Heck, he couldn't even manipulate the Mist yet.

"You didn't see anything," he said. "Now ignore us and go on."

The demigods went back to their duties as if nothing had happened. He looked behind him and saw that Annabeth was gone too. Chiron just nodded at Percy and galloped away.

"Wait," Percy said. "I didn't mean to do anything to you. And besides, Kronos is evil!"

"No," Alabaster growled. "The gods are! They ignored us, and they use us as pawns!"

Percy stayed silent. That was true. He just supported the gods because they were his family. Alabaster used this moment and lashed out at Percy, but was constrained by… something.

"Percy! Disarm him!" Annabeth's voice said from behind Alabaster.

Ah. The invisibility cap. Percy knocked his blade with Alabaster's gold one and it clattered on the floor. Alabaster gritted his teeth and Annabeth let him go. His sudden release of strength made him wobble as he flapped his arms trying to keep his balance. Besides this situation, Percy stifled a laugh.

Alabaster reached for his sword but it was out of reach. He got up to get it but Percy stopped him. "Go ahead. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he replied. He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket.

"Then what do you want?" Alabaster scowled.

Annabeth picked up his Imperial gold sword. "Are you Greek or Roman?" she asked.

"None of your business," he grumbled.

"Come on Alabaster. Let's talk," Percy said. "No attacking each other and stuff. Just talking."

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby you know."

"I know," Percy grinned. "But just in case you were."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was super busy and stuff. I'm probably going to be busy for the next few days so I might not update as much or my chapter might not be as good. . But I'll do my best to write good chapters and update frequently. I'm sorry id this seemed a bit rushed (it kind of was which explains why it's a bit short).**

**Anyway, thank you to KPtwistepghost, VidiaPhoenix, Blueh, and Dazaniel for favoriting/reviewing/following this story. It means a lot. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Alabaster was taken to Cabin 3 (the Poseidon cabin, Alabaster remembered) and they all sat on the floor.

"Why are we here again?" Alabaster grumbled.

All their weapons were confiscated from them, including Percy's, and were tossed on an empty bunk.

"To talk," Percy said.

His pen/sword, Riptide, kept coming back to him so he kept constantly throwing it back on the bunk.

"About…?" Alabaster said.

"Kronos and your revenge," Annabeth said.

Alabaster put a hand in his pocket and felt Claymore's Mistform card shaking. He slightly panicked since this didn't ever happen before, but made sure his emotion didn't show.

"As I said, we didn't kill Kronos," Percy said. "Well, yeah, we _tried_ to, but Luke did."

"Can you prove it?" Alabaster said.

"Yeah, ask the campers," Annabeth said. "They all know the story."

Alabaster frowned. To call a war a "story" was a bit… of a bad description, he thought. But he didn't know how else to say it.

Apparently, she was thinking the same thing. "I mean, the war."

"But they weren't on Olympus," he said.

"Fine, let's ask Grover," Percy said. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Who's Grover?" he asked.

"A satyr," Annabeth replied simply.

_Great answer for a daughter of Athena,_ he thought and the door opened with Percy and a satyr.

"Percy, can you please-uh hurry? I'm the Lord of the Wild now, and I have many things to do," the satyr said, Grover, Alabaster assumed.

"Juniper!" Percy coughed.

Grover blushed. "Well, yeah that too! But still, I'm busy."

"Just answer this question," Annabeth said. "Did we kill Kronos at Olympus?"

Grover stared at her. "Of course not! Luke did and chose to save Olympus! I thought you would know this!"

"I do," she said. "I just wanted Alabaster to know."

Grover looked at Alabaster as if he just realized that he was there. "Oh hi."

"Wait, so they _didn't_ kill Kronos?" Alabaster asked slightly panicking again. Then he remembered a spell his mother Hecate taught him.

"_Incantare: Disertum Cogitata,_" he whispered.

Incantation: Speaker of Thoughts. It was a really helpful spell. It made the person, or satyr in this case, say what you're thinking or what you want them to say.

"Ah… On second thought, Luke _didn't_ kill Kronos. Percy did," Grover said. "Man Percy, you're good!" And with that, he trotted out of the cabin.

"What?" Percy said staring at the spot where Grover had been.

"Is he…?" Annabeth didn't finish her question.

Alabaster hid his smirk. "See? Even he says that you killed Kronos."

Percy shut the door. Good, just what he wanted. Alabaster's hand crept to his sword while Percy was talking.

"I didn't kill Kronos! I just fought him..." he went on and on.

Annabeth gave Alabaster a look like she knew what she did. She whispered something in Percy's ear and he scowled.

Alabaster gulped. He quickly grasped for his sword and pointed it at him as he came walking toward him.

Percy uncapped Riptide and Alabaster slashed at his chest but was blocked easily by Percy. Claymore's card in his pocket started shaking really hard.

_Uh-oh,_ he thought. This never happened before, but he figured that it was a bad thing. He slashed again, but was interrupted with a big POOF! Green mist surrounded the cabin and Claymore came out of it.

"C-Claymore!" Alabaster stuttered. "I thought I put you in your Mistform card!"

Claymore frowned. "You did, and I have no idea how this happened."

"Ah, it's because inside camp, the Mist loosens a bit," Annabeth explained.

"What?" Percy asked. "Can you make that simpler?"

"I'm afraid that's how simple it can get."

"But how did you come out from out of nowhere?"

"He came from _somewhere_, dummy!" Annabeth said slapping his arm. "I heard from the Hecate cabin that Mistform cards are like cards that can store Mist-made things."

"Oh," was all he said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.

"Why?" Alabaster asked.

"Because hardly anyone knows you're here!"

She quickly stuffed them in the restroom and slammed the door.

Alabaster heard Percy open the door. "Hi Lou," he said quickly.

Lou said something that he couldn't hear.

"No, no one's here… No, Annabeth's out training," he lied.

Alabaster rolled his eyes. He was a horrible lier.

"Um, yeah. You know I can't do magic! I can't even manipulate the Mist and Chiron told me that he would teach me like a gajillion years ago!"

There was a sound of a door being slammed and the restroom door opened. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and beckoned them outside.

There were simple introductions, and Claymore looked surprised when he saw that Percy was the son of Poseidon. But instead of yelling at him like Alabaster imagined, he was polite. Too polite.

"Ah, hello Perseus," he said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Claymore!" Alabaster yelled hitting my head.

"Ah, Alabaster. You weren't polite at all, so I'll apologize instead," Claymore said.

"I came here for revenge!" Alabaster said. "How am I supposed to be polite when I'm here for revenge?!"

"Good point," Annabeth muttered.

"You could have just admitted that you were wrong instead making that satyr under your spell."

Alabaster flinched. "How did you know?"

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I was right!"

"You told me that your magic is linked to all your cards so I felt it," Claymore said.

Alabaster groaned and put Claymore back into the card.

"I'm sure that doesn't feel pleasant," Percy muttered.

"It doesn't," Alabaster agreed. "And it might happen to you."

"How?" Annabeth asked glaring at him.

"Oh simple," Alabaster smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "I just kill him and just summon him to one of my empty cards."

"Or not so simple," Percy raised his sword. "You need to kill me first."

Alabaster raised his sword to defend but was disarmed in moments. His sword flew into and stayed stuck on the wall of the cabin. He tried to think of a spell but couldn't. He couldn't think of spells in these situations. Great.

"You still didn't drop the idea of revenge did you?" Annabeth said.

"No," he said. He pulled his sword out of the wall and nearly fell. "But I'll be back with some allies."

And with that, he ran out of the cabin, out of camp, and to the real world. _That son of Poseidon knows nothing,_ he smirked and went off to his secret place.

* * *

**Thank you to Keeta-x-Tribias and meadow-music for adding this story to your favorites (and reviewing). ^^ **

**So yesterday I was working on my volcano project so I couldn't update. Sorry!**

**Also, 2 questions (one of them is quite off topic, but oh well):**

**1. Who do you think Alabaster will get for his "allies"?**

**2. What do you think would happen if Chrysaor actually captured and kept Annabeth in MoA? (- I was just curious about that... ^^;)**

**You can answer by reviewing or by PM~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Chiron, did you know about Alabaster?" Percy asked.

They were sitting around the ping-pong table at the Big House with Mr. D (Percy had no idea why he was there) drinking Diet Coke.

Chiron shook his head. "I only know about him when he was at camp for a month or two, but I don't know what happened to him after that."

"Well, he's trying to get revenge on Percy now," Annabeth said.

"Oh goody! Peter Johnson is going to have his butt whipped!" Mr. D cackled.

"Thanks for the support," Percy grumbled. He turned to Chiron. "Now what do I do?"

"Train, Percy. That's all you can do for now," he said.

Percy and Annabeth left the Big House sat by the lake.

"Now what?" Percy asked staring at the naiads that were waving at him below the lake.

"Do what Chiron said: train," Annabeth said staring at the horizon. "Unless you want to die and be used as a Mistform."

Percy shook his head. He had no wish to be a mist form. Just the idea of it gave him shivers. It'll probably be better if he just stayed in the Underworld if he died. He didn't want to be a Mistform or used as one.

"From what I see, you're much better than Alabaster at swordfighting," Annabeth said. "But he's a son of Hecate so he can cast spells too. So we need to be careful of that."

"Is there any way to protect yourself from that?" Percy asked. Immediately, he realized it was a stupid question and wished that he could sew his mouth up.

Annabeth just laughed. "No, probably not. I'm not a child of Hecate, but spells aren't always like you know, physical. So using shields won't help. There aren't any potions for it either since the gods or whoever made potions, thought that the person who drank that potion would be almost invincible."

"Um, you lost me after the first few words," Percy admitted.

Annabeth kissed him. "Seaweed Brain," she said. "Then just think of it like this: no."

"Then is there any way to disable him from using spells?" he asked again.

Annabeth thought about it. "Huh, I don't know. I never thought about that." She looked at Percy. "Okay, so why don't you go train, and I'll do some research on that."

Annabeth left Percy and went back to her cabin. She took out Daedalus's laptop which was in perfect shape even from their fall from Tartarus. (She suspected that it grew helicopter blades and flew down or something, she wasn't sure.) She usually used it for her ideas on architecture, but it was useful for other needs too. She went onto Hermesnet (basically Internet by Hermes, even though it _was_ his idea). The laptop had regular Internet of course, but Hermesnet was much more safer. It was made for demigods and gods so monsters don't get attracted, plus there's many things for demigods too. Annabeth went to and logged in. It was silly of course, but it made sure only demigods and gods could view the site. She scrolled through the long list of gods until she found Hecate.

"Thank the gods," she murmured.

She clicked on the topic: magic, though there were many weird topics like: Daily Schedule, Are you a Magician or a Witch?, List of Children, etc. She clicked the question: How do you make yourself unaffected by magic?

"Please, please, please," Annabeth said hoping that there would be an answer.

Luckily, there was. The Beginner's Guide to being Unaffected by Magic (at least for a day) by Hecate.

"Yes!" Annabeth grinned not hiding her happiness.

She scrolled through the guide and frowned. There was a potion you could make with some mythical things, but she didn't know what some of them were. But luckily, she didn't have to do any spells. Annabeth tried to imagine herself trying to do a spell but pushed the thought away.

"Just do this for Percy," she chided herself.

She compacted the laptop into a portable tablet and she couldn't help smiling at the wonders that this laptop could do. She brought it along with her as she searched the scrolls in the bookshelves.

"Scorbias… What the heck are those?" she muttered.

She took out a scroll labeled _Medea's Potion Remedies_. She skimmed through the text until she found the word "scorbia" and saw that it meant a scorpion tail. She made a face at that but made a quick note of it.

"Unilobes…" Annabeth sighed. She was starting to regret telling Percy that she'll research about it. _When will this ever end?_ She thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter. I was in a rush (again). Anyway, Hydra finally updated the Quest of Five (or Six?) so I might take some more time uploading this story since our other story is my first priority. Sorry! But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story don't worry! ^-^ I'll try to update this every 2~3 days. Thanks~**


	7. Chapter 7

Alabaster summoned Claymore from the Mistform card. He was getting lonely, and he needed someone to be with him so the mortals didn't question him. Heck, he was bound to get noticed with his bulletproof vest with magic symbols on it.

"So, how did it go?" Claymore asked.

"Not good. I need to get some allies," Alabaster replied.

"Where, if you're exiled?"

"I have a friend near San Francisco. She might be able to convince some people," Alabaster answered.

"Okay, so how are we going to get there?" Claymore asked. He called a taxi and told the driver Alabaster's home address.

"Do you have any money?" Alabaster asked keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Well, yes. It should be enough for one plane ticket there," Claymore said estimating the amount of money he got for his books. Of course, he didn't do that now.

"Can I go to San Francisco then?" Alabaster said.

"Sure, but I'm going to go visit some places there too if you don't mind," Claymore said.

Alabaster nodded. It only seemed fair; he was giving him money for a plane trip there, and he was staying in the Mistform card the whole time.

Claymore got out of the cab and paid the driver. He went inside the house and quickly got his money from the safe. Alabaster might have had set up magical shields, but he wasn't sure if mortal robbers could get in. He bought the fastest plane trip to San Francisco and took Alabaster to the airport.

Alabaster got off the plane and headed off into a pretty "woody" area near the Caldecott Tunnel. He quickly said bye to Claymore. There was a little clearing with a small lake and a set of swings that shouldn't have been there.

"She's getting better with the Mist…" Alabaster murmured.

"Yes I am," said a girl.

Alabaster looked at the swing sets where a girl was swinging happily while singing a beautiful song in Ancient Greek. _How ironic, considering that she's Roman,_ Alabaster thought.

It was true. The girl's name was Amare. She never told Alabaster her last name. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was a daughter of Venus. She was also exiled from Camp Jupiter for running away from the army of the Titans because she was afraid. But that didn't mean that she was weak. She was actually pretty strong, but the monsters probably scared her. _Anyone should have a right to be scared,_ he thought.

Anyway, he found her here in this exact spot (but without the swing sets and the lake) crying because of that. They took care of each other and Amare even gave Alabaster her Imperial gold sword. Then she took a simple dagger for herself. Alabaster had been teaching her how to manipulate the Mist and very little magic, plus Ancient Greek. She was surprisingly good. And she in turn, taught him Latin, and luckily he knew a little from magic spells.

"Uh, hi Amare," he said.

"Hi Alabaster, long time no see," she jumped off the swing and landed by the sparkling lake.

"I thought you could help me with something," he said.

Amare nodded. "Sure, with what?"

They sat by the lake as Alabaster told her about Percy and his revenge.

"Hmm…" she mused. "I heard about a son of Neptune arriving to camp with the blessing of Juno. But then he turned out to be Greek."

"What?" Alabaster asked shocked. Could that be Percy?  
"His name was Perseus Jackson, the one you're after."

"He was named praetor, I believe," she said.

Alabaster shook his head not knowing how she knew this when she was exiled from the camp.

"I have some weapons here, but I guess you're good with just your sword?" Amare said.

Alabaster nodded. "I need some warriors though."

"Oh," she said realizing the point. "I can come, if you want me to."

"Sure, but we're going to need more.

Most people would've felt offended by this, but Amare didn't seem to care. "I'll try to go to camp and talk to some in secret."

"How?" Alabaster asked crossing his arms.

"I still have some friends there," she said. "Never underestimate a child of Venus."

"But what if that doesn't work?" he said dipping his hand into the lake.

"I already have a back-up plan," she said. She skipped a stone across the lake.

Alabaster groaned. "It's not make-up is it?"

Amare wasn't as girly as the children of Aphrodite (man, they were torture) but she still had a girly side of her. She just didn't show it as much.

"Alabaster Torrington," she said, "did you ever see me forcing you to do make-up? To be honest, the whole idea horrifies me."

"Right, sorry," he muttered.

"So you could act like a chased demigod, while I sneak in and ask some friends," she said.

Alabaster opened his mouth to say something, but Amare cut him off.

"Reyna will probably take you to the augur, Octavian," Amare made a face at that. "Honestly, I don't like him, but he really hates the Greeks. I know you're Greek too, but he really hates Percy Jackson from taking the title of praetor away from him. Plus, he's a good speaker. He could easily persuade others to fight with him."

"Where will we get the monster from?" Alabaster said. He thought that it was a good plan, but where would they get a monster?

"Mistforms," she answered.

"I don't have any Mistforms of monsters," Alabaster said, and he didn't want any. He feared to think of what would happen if they were all released. They would probably be thinking _Yummy demigod!_ and devour him. Devoured by Mistforms. Not good.

"Well, I do," Amare said.

"Why do you?" Alabaster said backing up.

"I need to protect myself don't I?" she said and went to look for her cards.

Alabaster thought about it. It made sense, now that she mentioned it. She was exiled, and she was right next to the Roman camp. If they were to come here, the monsters would scare them away, probably. _That was why Amare was exiled,_ Alabaster realized. _How hypocritical._

"Here," she said bringing out a deck of Mistform cards. "Take your pick."

Alabaster was again surprised at how much Amare grew in learning magic. She had the most trouble learning about Mistforms but here she was with a deck of Mistform monsters.

"I'll take this one," Alabaster said picking the _empousa_.

Amare nodded. "I'll release her after you leave here."

Alabaster felt grateful to her. No one had wanted to help him and here she was trying to help him with all she could.

"Now go hero," she said.

Alabaster frowned. "I'm not a hero, especially not to the gods."

"Yes," Amare agreed. "But you'll always be my hero."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alabaster on the cheek.

Alabaster quickly turned away, hoping that Amare couldn't see his red face.

* * *

**Sorry, I just felt like I had to put an OC in there. Anyway, question: Should I put Bianca in the story? I know she's dead... but I have an idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth looked at the list of very weird things to make the potion.

A petal of moonlace

A feather from a Stymphalian bird

The tail of a scorpion

A pomegranate seed from Persephone's garden

The shavings of an unicorn's horn

Venom from a hydra

The scale of a dragon

Water from the waters of Lemnos

Yes, some of them were very disgusting, so Annabeth decided not to tell Percy about them when she gave him the potion. She already got all the ingredients: a petal of a moonlace from Percy's mom, a feather from the Ares cabin (for some reason Clarisse had one, weird), a tail of a scorpion from a scorpion in the woods (disgusting, but there was no other way to get it), a pomegranate seed from Persephone's garden from Nico (she had to tell him about Alabaster too, so he got worried and came to camp), the shavings of an unicorn's horn from Jason who was at Camp Jupiter (she had to pay for the Hermes's Express bill), venom from a hydra from the woods, the scale of a dragon from the woods (even more disgusting, plus she nearly got killed when the sleeping dragon woke up surprised), and water from the waters of Lemnos from the Hermes cabin (she paid Travis and Connor to steal some from the Hecate cabin).

Annabeth put in the proper things in their specified order as the potion fizzed and changed color until it turned into a nasty shade of green.

"Done," she breathed.

She grabbed the potion and hid it under her bunk. It wasn't the best place to hide it, but her cabinmates knew better than to touch her stuff.

Feeling satisfied, she headed out the cabin.

She was first surprised how dark it was. But it made sense. She only went outside once to get the scale and the tail. It took several hours, but it was still day. So it made sense to her that it would be near dinner time. Ah, dinner.

Annabeth quickly ran to the mess hall and led the Athena cabin.

"Athena cabin, forward!" she yelled and went to their table.

As they were going to sacrifice food for the gods, Annabeth whispered to Percy, "I have the potion done, I'll give it to you when Alabaster comes."

Percy looked at Annabeth as if saying _You're a genius!_ Annabeth smirked and went back to her seat.

Over the next day Percy went to the arena to train. Annabeth wasn't sure if he went there during the night too. He was just unpredictable. _Seaweed Brain,_ she thought. Nothing happened that day, though the previous night, Annabeth had a dream. It wasn't about Alabaster—or so she thought—but about a girl named Amare. She was apparently in San Francisco (Annabeth recognized it from her time there). But it ended with her saying "You'll always be my hero." Or something like that.

The next day, Annabeth excused herself from breakfast early and went back to her cabin. She plopped down on the bunk staring at the ceiling. She just wished she could have a nice peaceful life. No one trying to get revenge, no more Great Prophecies, no more troubles, and just peace. Annabeth thought about the dream. It was in San Francisco and clearly there were two people, Amare and someone else. They were probably demigods, seeing how she said "hero." She also had a dagger too. And in San Francisco, there was Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. Annabeth quickly got up from the bunk getting an idea that was so obvious. She ran out the cabin, not bothering to even close the door, and went to find Percy.

Percy was training hard in the arena again with Mrs. O' Leary cheering him on (she might have just wanted him to play with her, but he preferred his way of seeing it). He hacked at the practice dummies until he was sweating and panting. He took a gulp of water and poured the rest over his head. He wanted to take a break but shook his head.

"Train and train until you get better," he chided himself.

He remembered the time when Chrysaor had disarmed him easily. He didn't want that to happen again. He had to protect his friends. Oh, and he had to protect himself too, of course.

"Percy!" Annabeth said running in the arena.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know what Alabaster is planning," she panted.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter. . I didn't have any inspiration. So sorry! But I promise, I'll try to make the next chapter better!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alabaster got ready for the plan. He rolled around in the dirt and even made some cuts on himself so he would look like a chased demigod.

"Go on," Amare said.

Alabaster nodded and ran across the street. He looked behind him and saw that Amare had disappeared and an _empousa_ was chasing him. _At least she did her part,_ he thought. He ran to the Caldecott Tunnel where there were two guards.

"Help," he gasped.

The guards fell for it. _Foolish Romans, _he thought. One of the guards stabbed the _empousa_ with their spear and it went poof into green mist (since it was a Mistform). Alabaster prayed that they didn't notice that and went inside.

"Go past the river and into the camp," one of the guards said. "Brianna will go with you."

The other guard took of her helmet revealing olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair.

"I'm Brianna Angelic," she said. "I'm not claimed yet, but I'll show you the way.

Brianna led Alabaster to a fast flowing river. Brianna started to wade through it and looked back as if to say _hurry up!_

"Seriously?" he muttered.

He went in the river and immediately felt cold. Cold and vulnerable. He felt like he was going to get washed away. But he shook his head and kept on walking. On the other side, Brianna helped him up.

"That was the Little Tiber. It runs with the power of the original River Tiber," she said.

"The River Tiber?" Alabaster asked. It sounded familiar but he wasn't sure why.

"You know, in Rome."

Alabaster _didn't_ know but didn't say anything.

"So this is camp," Brianna said.

Camp Jupiter was more bigger than Camp Half-Blood. With much more people too.

"Is this a new camper?" a ghost said jogging up to them.

The ghost looked weird with a toga, and he kept readjusting his sword on the side.

"Um…" Alabaster said not sure what to say.

"That's Vitellius," Brianna said. "He's one of our Lares."

"Right," Alabaster muttered, though he didn't know what Lares were. He wished he studied up on Rome or asked Amare about it.

"Vitellius, I thought you were supposed to be with Frank!" a girl said walking up to them. "He's centurion, but someone told him to start cleaning the armor."

"What?" Vitellius shrieked. "He still needs much more training to be a proper centurion!"

And he disappeared. The girl was dressed in purple with a lot of medals. She had black obsidian eyes and dark hair that was braided over her shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, Greg Finnigan," Alabaster lied. He didn't want to give out his name, just in case they recognized him. _But what's the big deal?_ He thought, but he already lied. No fixing that.

"That's Reyna, one of our praetors," Brianna whispered.

"So… Greg," Reyna narrowed her eyes, and Alabaster knew that she didn't believe him, "You'd better go see Octavian. Take him there Brianna."

She turned around and walked away.

Brianna sighed. "I hate seeing Octavian," she grumbled as she led him to a temple. "He's so power-hungry."

Alabaster grinned behind her secretly. He might actually help. "He hates Greeks?"

Brianna stared at him. "How did you know that there were Greeks?"

"Um… There's Romans, so why not Greeks?" Alabaster lied but the lie sounded ridiculous, even to him.

"Well, yeah, he hates them," Brianna answered. "I've never met them, but I don't think they're too bad. Anyway, here we are."

They arrived at a huge temple with red lightning flickering on top.

"Go on," she urged.

Alabaster hesitated, he didn't want to go in. It seemed dangerous and wrong. He started to back up but Brianna pushed him in.

Alabaster heroically fell on his face.

"So you're the son of ghosts?" a pale skinny kid said.

Alabaster backed up. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The pale skinny guy looked just like… Luke, the demigod that hosted Kronos. He almost said his name aloud but realized that he didn't have the scar. He sighed in relief.

"So are you?" the skinny kid asked again.

"What?"

"The augury said: 'the son of ghosts is here to see the teddy murderer. 'Or possibly: 'the sea of ghosts go eat the chickens.'"

Alabaster thought about it. One of Hecate's symbols was ghosts, so he was the son of ghosts. And the teddy murderer… He looked at the foot of the statue of Jupiter where there were the stuffings of many teddy bears. "Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, so let me see the auguries…" the skinny kid went to slice open another teddy bear.

"No wait!" Alabaster said. "Are you… Octavian?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! So what?"

"I'm Alabaster Torrington," Alabaster said. "I'm Greek, but I come here with an offer."

Octavian looked at him, suddenly interested. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know someone named Perseus Jackson?"

Octavian's expression darkened. "So what if I do?"

"I want to get revenge on him, and I need _you_ to help." And he told him his story.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I was really busy again. Also, sorry that the ending is so weak. T^T **


	10. Chapter 10

"So what's his plan?" Percy asked.

They were sitting outside the arena, while Percy was taking a water break.

"Well, I had this dream about this girl named Amare in San Francisco…"

"How do you know it's San Francisco?" Percy interrupted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "_Please,_ Percy. I lived in San Francisco for like years."

"Right, go on."

"So anyway, she seems like a demigod. She said to someone something like 'You'll always be my hero.'"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "She said 'hero.' So you're guessing that she said that to Alabaster?"

Annabeth nodded. "And do you know what's in San Francisco?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Camp Jupiter. He said that he's going to get some allies, and there's Camp Jupiter. But who would even help him?"

"Octavian," Annabeth suggested. "Maybe he maintained his position as the augur. You know how crafty he is."

Percy shook his head. "How would Alabaster even get in? The guards might've attacked him."

"But they might not know him," Annabeth reminded him.

"This is complicated as your relationship with Hermes," Percy muttered.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Um, nothing!" Percy gulped.

"But Percy, they might be on their way to camp right now," she said.

"San Francisco and New York are like miles and miles away!" he protested.

"Time is different around the world," Annabeth said. She thought for a moment. "There it is again, time. Anyway, Percy, go back and train some more. Even though Nico is helping, you need to be ready."

She stood up and walked away, leaving Percy alone.

Percy trained with Clarisse and the Ares cabin. It wasn't unusual. Ever since they got back from Tartarus, he's been training with them, just so he could improve his sword skills. He didn't want to get into the situation of him and Chrysaor again. It still made him feel guilty that he let his friends captured. Annabeth and the others assured him that it wasn't his fault, but that didn't help. It made him feel worse.

Percy was too engrossed in those thoughts and about Alabaster, that he didn't realize that Clarisse had her sword at his throat.

"Pay attention Prissy," Clarisse growled taking her sword away.

"Yeah, you were standing there with your eyes glazed over doing nothing!" an Ares camper, maybe Sherman, said.

"Sorry! Calm down, geez!" Percy said raising his hands.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Fine then, let's go again Prissy."

"It's Percy," Percy said through gritted teeth.

While Percy was busy training (or arguing) with Clarisse, Annabeth was talking to Nico twirling her knife around.

"You've traveled a lot," Annabeth said. "Do you know anyone named Amare?"

"No," Nico answered. "But it sounds familiar."

"Okay, thanks Nico," Annabeth got up to leave. "We'll tell you when we get more information about Alabaster."

Annabeth didn't like this. She didn't want to plot against another demigod. They had similar lives, and were all part of the same family, technically speaking. Even in the Titan War, where demigods had joined up with the Titans' side, they tried not to kill them. At least, she and Percy didn't. She didn't remember seeing Alabaster during the war, but then again, she didn't pay attention to the faces.

"Hey Lou," she said as she passed by Lou, but she seemed troubled. "Is something bothering you?"

"Alabaster," she answered. "What happened to him? How some he's not in my cabin?"

Annabeth flinched. They didn't tell anyone else about Alabaster, and they didn't want to. "He, um, went to see his dad," she lied.

"When?" Lou demanded.

"Two days ago," Annabeth answered regretting the fact that she talked to Lou. Not that she disliked her or anything.

"I had to give him something," she muttered.

"What? He, uh, might be coming back soon," Annabeth said.

"Really?" Lou turned to Annabeth with a hopeful expression. "I had a dream from Hecate. She said to give Alabaster this." She pressed something into Annabeth's palm. "Our mother said that Alabaster needed it. I don't know what it is or what it's for. And I've studied magic and charms for years. The only thing I can figure out is that it's some kind of charm. Give it to him, promise me."

Annabeth nodded. She didn't know what she would do. "Sure," she said anyways.

She walked away and looked at what Lou had given her. It was a small charm shaped like a potion vial hung from a string with heart beads. _It looks more like it's from Aphrodite than Hecate,_ she thought. _Unless it's a love charm._ Annabeth laughed. That probably wasn't possible. And if it was, Lou would've known already. She wasn't sure if she would give it to Alabaster; it might make him more dangerous. But still, she slipped it in her pocket and it seemed to make her pocket heavier.

* * *

**Keeta-x-Tribias: I don't know if Octavian would've lost his position as the augur. After all, Rick Riordan didn't finish the series. But to be honest, I never thought of it that way.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So basically, you want me to help _you_ who was exiled from the Greek camp for fighting on the Titans' side, the one who killed many demigods, the one that angered the gods… Well, I could go on," Octavian said. "In my opinion, that doesn't seem favorable."

Alabaster crossed his arms. "You know as well as I do that you don't mean that."

Octavian clenched his teeth but quickly regained his composure. "Yes, well, but why should I help you?"

"Because I want revenge on Perseus Jackson."

Octavian rolled his eyes but gave in. "Fine, but only for _that_ particular reason."

Octavian led him out of camp—he said that he would get as many campers as possible and they decided to meet by the Embarcadero Building—and led him out. They ran into Reyna along the way, but Octavian lied to her. The praetor.

"The auguries said that he's not welcome, and should be out of this camp," Octavian said.

Reyna glared at him. "You'd better not be lying."

Octavian spread his arms. "I wouldn't disobey the will of the gods."

Reyna scowled and walked away. Alabaster smirked and ran out to where Amare was waiting.

He met Amare by the Embarcadero Building. She was sitting on the ground looking dejected.

"How did it go?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Not good," she murmured. "Titania—that goody-goody tattletale—told Reyna that I was there. But I sneaked in there before you arrived so… I hope I didn't cause trouble for you."

"Reyna seemed to suspect who I am, but Octavian said that he would bring some campers," Alabaster said.

"Was someone talking about me?" Octavian said and strutted in.

"Yes," Alabaster scowled. "I was. Where's the campers?"

Octavian grinned. "I didn't believe you so I didn't bring any. Especially since you're with that outcast."

Amare bit her lip and looked away.

"Um, did you forget that I was a camper?" Brianna popped out from behind Octavian. "I _may_ be on _probation_, but I'm still a camper."

Octavian jumped making Alabaster think that he got scared to easily. "Wait… Why are you here?"

Brianna put her hands behind her back. "I overheard your conversation and wanted to see the Greeks. They may not be so bad."

Alabaster had the feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Well…" Alabaster was interrupted by a rainbow that appeared in front of him.

Amare immediately realized that it was an Iris-message and hissed, "Get down!" and pushed Octavian and Brianna down.

_Smart move,_ Alabaster thought. _If they see them, they'll know._

"Hey-!" Octavian said but Alabaster quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

An image of Percy came up in the mist. He frowned. "Is anyone else there?"

"No," Alabaster scowled. "Now what do you want?"

"Um… Well, I don't know how to say this but…" Percy mumbled.

Annabeth pushed him out of view and rolled her eyes. "Well, the thing he wants to say is, is that if you really want to fight him that much, he wants to do it somewhere else because he doesn't want the camp burned down or anything."

Alabaster frowned. "Fine."

Annabeth studied Alabaster's surroundings. "Is that that Embarcadero Building?"

He nodded, amazed that she knew.

"Then we'll meet you by the—" Percy said, but Alabaster interrupted him.

"The area near the Caldecott Tunnel," Alabaster looked at Amare to see if it was okay and she nodded.

Annabeth gave him a weird look but cut off the Iris-message.

"Was that an Iris-message?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, how did you know? Romans don't use it," Amare said frowning.

Brianna shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay, then we'd better get back to the Caldecott Tunnel," Octavian said boredly.

Alabaster lagged behind, and he must have been scowling because Amare came back and asked him, "Alabaster, are you happy?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Happy? I don't know."

"Has it been a long time since you actually felt happy?"

Alabaster shrugged. He really didn't know. He recalled the time when he had a similar conversation like this with Amare in the past.

They were leaning on a tree trunk-there was no lake or anything that time. Just a swing that Amare had created with the Mist.

"Alabaster, are you happy?" she asked looking up at the sky.

"Well, yeah," he said. He had spent a few days with Amare and he felt happy, he guessed. At least, it felt better than wandering out in the street as an exiled demigod. Actually, he had felt happier in the past few days, even more than when he was in the Titan army.

"Then how come you don't show how you feel?" she asked. She plucked a piece of grass with a dewdrop on it. "You're always scowling or frowning."

"Um…" he didn't have an answer. He didn't really care about how he acted. He didn't even know that he was like that. Usually when he felt happy, he just thought, _Well, I feel happy,_ and that was it.

"Well, in this normal world, people show that they're happy by smiling," Amare said hiding a laugh and Alabaster frowned.

"Sorry, that was a bit mean," she admitted. "But it's true. Just show your emotions a bit more! Seriously. I'm a child of Venus, and I'm good at reading how people feel, but you're so hard to figure out." She paused. "Not trying to be mean or anything."

"Oh, it's fine," he said.

Amare yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep for a bit."

It was like six in the morning then, and she was tired. She started falling asleep and ended up putting her head on his shoulder.

Alabaster sighed. Those were the happier times—sort of.

When they reached the Caldecott Tunnel near where Amare lived, they already saw the group of demigods waiting for them.

* * *

**Thank you for all of those who have followed this story! :D **

**And I have a choice for you~ After I finish this "personal" story, I'm going to let you guys choose what I'm going to write next (if those of you are interested). Just put your answer in your review!**

**A. A story of Alabaster and Amare (when Alabaster met Amare, as mentioned a few times in here)**

**B. A PJO and KC crossover**

**C. A fight/battle between Jason and Percy**

**D. Bianca's New Life (when she chose to be reborn from Elysium)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Looks like they're here," Nico yawned.

Percy frowned. Nico had insisted on coming, and he shadow traveled them here. Sure it was nice not buying tickets and all, but Nico was tired from it. "I could've asked Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel us here."

Nico shook his head. "That would only make this worse."

"Why?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Mrs. O'Leary is classified as a hellhound, and hellhounds are classified as monsters. So she might get harmed and will cause further suspicions that we're violent or on the 'bad side,'" she said.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Percy asked changing the subject.

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, he said near the Caldecott Tunnel…"

"Yes I did," Alabaster said arriving with some other people—demigods—Percy assumed.

"Octavian?" Percy scowled at the skinny boy. "You're still the augur?"

Octavian smiled. "Why yes I am! Wonderful, isn't it?"

Percy heard Nico mutter something like, "That's the worst thing that ever happened."

There were two girls, one with long black hair and brown eyes, and the other had dark hair and dark eyes with olive skin.

Nico gasped. "Bianca…?"

"Oh… She _does_ look like Bianca a bit…?" Percy said carefully so not to anger Nico.

The girl turned to Nico. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

Alabaster growled. "I don't care. I just want my revenge right now."

Annabeth quickly brought out the potion that she had made out of her pocket.

"Percy here! Don't ask questions, just drink it!" Annabeth uncorked the bottle and shoved the potion down Percy's throat besides his protests.

"Annabeth!" he choked. "This tastes disgusting!"

Percy felt like barfing, but resisted.

"Well, you don't drink a potion for its tastes," she said. "Now run."

She pushed him into the trees and Alabaster followed. Nico and the other pretty girl quickly ran after them, and Annabeth, unsure of what to do, just followed them. If Percy was going to fight, she was going to fight along with him.

When she caught up, they were already fighting (she assumed that Alabaster started it) and Nico was fighting with Octavian. The pretty girl stood with Alabaster parrying very few of Percy's attacks with a dagger.

"I told you for the millionth time, I didn't kill Kronos!" Percy yelled.

"But you were there!" Alabaster said.

"Kronos was going to destroy Olympus, and demigods were probably going to be hunted into extinction… I think?" Percy said uncertainly and parried away Alabaster's sword.

Annabeth tore her eyes away from the battle and locked eyes with the Bianca-look-alike. "You Greeks aren't that bad," she said.

"Who told you that we were bad?" Annabeth asked.

"Octavian did. He said that you were violent and deceiving. But I didn't believe him. I felt that he was wrong… and stuff," she mumbled.

Annabeth thought about it. The Bianca-look-alike didn't believe that the Greeks were bad while (or so she assumed) that the other or most of the Romans did. Plus she looked identical to Bianca. Which meant that… this was Bianca's reborn form? She shook the thought aside. Now wasn't the time. She would think about it later.

"Brianna, do something!" the girl fighting with Alabaster said.

She drew an Imperial gold dagger and lunged at Annabeth, but she quickly unsheathed her dagger and blocked the strike.

"Why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked as the other girl landed gently on the ground.

"I want to help Alabaster," she replied and tried to stab Annabeth in the stomach, but she caught the strike on her dagger hilt.

Annabeth suddenly remembered the charm that Lou had given her. The one that she was supposed to give to Alabaster. But she was worried. Alabaster was fighting with Percy and the charm might help him be more stronger. And she did not want her boyfriend to be skewered. She was so lost in those thoughts, she didn't hear Brianna cry out "Look out!" until it was too late.

Percy was busy fighting Alabaster when he heard Annabeth cry out. He looked over to where she was and saw the other girl holding a dagger with some blood on the point. Alabaster saw this as a chance and slashed at Percy, but he quickly rolled as his sword landed right beside him. Percy rushed over to Annabeth who was clutching her shoulder. Nico noticed Annabeth on the ground and quickly summoned an army of skeletons to fight Octavian (who was already down and screaming "The Greeks are evil!").

"Annabeth, you okay?" Percy asked.

She glared at him. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Percy gave her a look and she sighed. "I'm not kidding. I'm _fine._"

Percy looked up at Alabaster. "I admit it, I tried to kill Kronos, and I _was_ on the gods' side. But Kronos was going to destroy Western Civilization and Olympus. But the demigods that fought there are all at Camp Half-Blood."

Alabaster shot him a glare. "You made everything seem like nothing was wrong. You gave the minor gods respect, as if they were always like that. They exiled me from your _camp_ because I might 'corrupt' my brothers and sisters."

Percy stood up and scowled. "I asked for that because I thought the minor gods should have the proper respect that they weren't getting for years."

"Better late than never," Nico muttered. He poured some nectar on Annabeth's shoulder and she hissed, "It's fine!"

The other girl looked at Alabaster and sheathed her dagger. "You should listen to them. Give them a chance to talk."

Brianna nodded. "It's not fair if you judge someone without proof."

Percy risked a glance at Octavian where the skeletons were doing something. They were crouched over something and Octavian… well, there wasn't any sound from him. Nico walked over to see what was happening and panicked.

"You're dismissed," he said quickly and the skeleton just collapsed. "What were they thinking?!"

Percy could now see what the skeletons did. They made a gravestone with Octavian nowhere in sight.

"They didn't bury him, did they?" Brianna asked.

"They did," Nico said. "Can you, uh, help me dig him out?"

She nodded and went to help him and they were already in a deep conversation.

The other girl sighed. "Anyway, if you don't know, my name is Amare. If you guys want to talk, follow me."

Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth. _Should we follow?_ He asked mentally. She nodded and they followed.

* * *

**Sorry is the middle was weird. I wrote this at like 11. So following the AN from the last chapter, if you want to vote for the next story, you can vote by sending a review or by voting on the poll on our profile. Also, this story might be ending soon. So if I don't get any votes until then, I will picking the next story randomly. Thank you for reading~**


	13. Chapter 13

Amare lead the group to her so called "home." Alabaster was grumbling all the way. The blond girl, Annabeth seemed uneasy, not from the wound that Amare gave her, but about something else. They sat down and the black haired boy, Percy, gazed at Alabaster.

"Why are you trying to get revenge on me? I didn't do anything to you," Percy said.

"You gave the minor gods respect as if nothing wrong had happened!" Alabaster exploded.

Alabster hesitated. He knew he was being rude, and he hated going through this routine—fight, then talk, then leave. Then meet again, and talk again. Now he was sure that they were going to leave, or at least _he_ might leave. Plus, his pride was wounded. When they were fighting, Percy had disarmed him easily and won with his sword at his throat. He told him to kill him, but he refused and just helped him up. Percy probably didn't mean it like that, but still, it did what it did. And his magic didn't work at all either. It must be the potion that the daughter of Athena shoved down his throat.

Percy winced. "I didn't mean it like that. Kronos rose because of the demigods feeling rejected by their own parents. And the minor gods joined Kronos because they weren't as respected as much."

Alabaster narrowed his eyes. "So you did that only just to prevent another war?"

"No," Annabeth answered. "He did it for the good. And besides, would you rather still have the minor gods disrespected? Actually, we shouldn't call them minor gods now."

Percy studied Alabaster. "You could still come into camp when you're exiled. You did it a few days ago. So why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with your camp."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure there's another reason."

Alabaster flinched and he was sure that it was noticeable. "Yeah, so what?"

Annabeth reached into her pocket. "Fine. You tell us the reason, and I'll give you a charm that Lou Ellen got from Hecate."

Alabaster's head shot up. "What?"

"I was supposed to give it to you when I saw you, at least, that was the promise, but I… didn't," she muttered.

She took out a charm, a potion vial shaped charm with a string with heart beads on it. Alabaster stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks," he mumbled but it sounded more like a question.

Amare sat up straighter and asked Alabaster, "Can I tell them?"

She didn't wait for his answer. "Well, you see, Alabaster convinced his brothers and sisters to fight on the Titans' side and most of them got killed. And he didn't want to be responsible for other people's deaths."

As they were letting that sink in, Nico and Brianna showed up covered with dirt. "Sorry. We had to dig out Octavian. He went to tattletale."

Brianna studied them. "Um, sorry. We'll be somewhere else?" And they walked away.

"Sorry," Percy sighed. "That's so… hard on yourself."

"But we understand," Annabeth said. "You led your siblings out to war and gotten most of them killed. Uh, no offense."

"And I got a mortal killed!" he said and clamped his mouth shut.

"Alabaster, "Amare said gently, "I hope you don't mind me saying, it sounds like you're more angered with yourself."

"But I am mad at him!" Alabaster said seething.

"For giving the minor gods the respect they earned?" Percy asked. "I did thought because I thought it was right, not wrong."

"Forget it!" Alabaster growled and ran off.

Amare looked apologetically at Percy and Annabeth. "Sorry, I'll go talk to him."

Annabeth nodded. "We'll wait here."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth punched his arm and glared at him.

_There it is._ Alabaster thought. _I finished the routine: run away._

He was angry, but he wasn't sure who or what he was angry at. The son of Poseidon, the daughter of Athena, him, or Amare.

"Alabaster!" Amare called.

Alabaster silently cursed her for being so fast. Not that he hated her, he just wanted some time to think. But she caught up to him quickly.

"Go away," he muttered. He knew it sounded cold and childish, but he couldn't help it.

"Alabaster," she said, "just talk to me for a moment."

He gave up and sat on the dirt. "What?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For telling them," she said. "I just told them because they didn't seem to understand what you been through."

"It's okay," Alabaster said taking a deep breath. Amare was always sensitive about these things, she would think it was her fault and just apologize. It was annoying but nice at the same time. "I'm just frustrated."

"Is it okay if I ask you _what_ you're frustrated with?"

Alabaster managed a small smile despite how mad he was. "You already asked."

Amare laughed. "So can you tell me why?"

"I'm just… frustrated with everything…" he mumbled.

Amare's look changed into a mask of no emotion. Alabaster _never_ saw her like that. "You know the life of a demigod is always hard."

"I know! But I'm just… ugh," he shook his head. "I don't know what or who I'm so mad at!"

"But I was just saying what I thought about things," she said. "And I mean it. You have no reason to be mad. He did you a good deed. He gave the minor gods the proper respect; that's better than being disrespected right? So you won't have to be responsible for other people's deaths."

Alabaster looked into her eyes. "So what do I do?"

Amare's smile came back again. "I think you know."

An understanding passed between them. "Then let's go."

* * *

**So the poll is still up! If I don't get any more votes (I only have one so far), I will just pick it randomly.**

**This story might be ending in the next chapter or two. But I hope you keep reading our stories (because I'm going to write another one soon!)~**


	14. Chapter 14

"So what was the charm you gave him?" Percy asked.

"Lou had a dream and Hecate gave this to her, telling her to give it to Alabaster," she answered.

"I didn't want to give it to him at first," Annabeth admitted.

Percy tried to say something, but was interrupted by the coming of Alabaster and Amare. Alabaster was scowling, but he didn't seem as angry as before. Amare didn't seem so happy either, but at least she was smiling a bit.

"Sorry," Alabaster muttered keeping his head down.

Amare stifled a laugh and mouthed, _His pride._

Percy resisted the urge to smile. Of course he would feel bad. What he believed in proved to be wrong. Percy could relate.

"It's okay, no need to apologize," Percy said. "I guess I never thought of the things that I did like you did. I guess people think that I killed Kronos and the demigods who served Kronos might not feel so… pleased."

"I was being selfish. I think I was just mad at myself so I blamed things on you," he said but he didn't sound like he was telling the whole truth.

Annabeth recognized it too. "That's it?" she asked carefully.

"Well… I _did_ want revenge because… I thought that he killed Kronos which caused me to be exiled, and he gave the minor gods respect like nothing happened," he said.

Alabaster looked up and smiled a bit. "Sorry that I gave you so much trouble."

"It's fine," Percy said. He remembered Nico, who had tried to kill him for the death of his sister, Bianca. And now there was that girl that looked just like Bianca; she might even be her reborn form.

"I hope you don't mind, but can we just have a friendly battle?" Alabaster asked.

Annabeth nudged Percy's shoulder, urging him to say yes.

"Uh, sure?"

Alabaster seemed happy for the first time that Percy saw him (of course, which wasn't much, and he wasnted to get revenge on him) and drew his sword. Percy uncapped Riptide and grinned. The potion that Annabeth gave him had wore off so Alabaster could you his magic on him again, but there was a lake so Percy can use his water powers.

Their blades crossed and Percy tried to disarm him Alabaster removed his sword just in time, but apparently hurt his hand like that.

"_Incantare: Tonitrui Laminas!_" Alabaster yelled and a storm cloud covered the sunny skies. Green lightning (was that even possible?) struck Alabaster's blade circling around it. It made Alabaster's face glow with an eerie green light.

"Percy, you'll get shocked if you touch his blade!" Annabeth warned.

"Yup. And water conducts electricity," Amare said.

"Then what do I do? Plunge the sword into the ground?" Percy muttered.

Alabaster quickly got in with a strike and Percy quickly dodged. He had no choice but to dodge any move, he realized. _But if water conducts electricity…_ He pointed at the lake and a huge wave, taller than the trees, washed onto Alabaster. He instinctively raised he electrified sword in defense, but the electricity from the sword shocked the wave and got hit with both elements. He fell over and his sword flew out of his hands. The clouds separated and the water rushed back into the lake,

"Sorry," Percy said helping him up.

"It's fine," Alabaster muttered.

Suddenly, Nico ran over.

"Hey Nico," Percy said.

"So you two got your revenge things solved?" he asked.

They nodded.

Nico stared at Alabaster and Amare. "You guys need to leave right now."

"What?" Amare said. "We can stay where we want to if we want to."

Nico shook his head. "No, Octavian told Reyna about you two and she might come. Soon."

Alabaster got back his sword. "Where's Brianna?"

"She had to stay behind at the camp because they're afraid that you two might break their 'Roman spirit' whatever that is," Nico answered.

"What will you do now?" Annabeth asked.

"You could come to our camp," Percy offered. He heard Annabeth whisper _Seaweed Brain_ under her breath.

Amare glanced at Alabaster behind her and shook her head. "I'm going to leave for now. I don't know where I'm going to go, but away from here, at least for a while. And if we go to your camp, the Romans are going to attack your camp and I don't want that. I don't know what Alabaster is going to do, but I'm leaving."

Alabaster gulped and stayed silent for a moment. "I-I'll go with you," he said.

Amare looked at him gratefully. "Thanks," she whispered.

Percy looked at the direction of Camp Jupiter. He could imagine Octavian screaming at them telling them to kill the exiled demigods. Why he would he be screaming at a such a big group for only two demigods, he wasn't sure. "I hope we don't have to be enemies though," he said.

"No," he agreed. "Anyway, we'd better be going now. We'll come back here when things settle down…?"

Amare nodded. "But that might not be for a while." She quickly gathered some Mistform cards and stuffed them in her pocket.

They looked back once more then left, the trees covering them.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. "I hope they'll be okay."

Annabeth nodded. "They will be. Now how about going home?"

Percy nodded and realized how lucky he was to have a home at camp. "To Camp Half-Blood," he agreed.

* * *

**This story is now officially completed! I tried to make a good ending, but I'm sorry if it's weird...**

**If people review and want me to write a sequel to this, I might do so. ;) If people don't... Well, I'll pick a random story (as stated before several times). Thank you for reading this all the way to the end. And Metal Love is finally out (it was out yesterday at like 11) by Hydra so check that out too!**

**Keep reading our stories!**

** ~Pegasus**


End file.
